baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Scutaro
Marco Scutaro ( ; born October 30, 1975 in Yaracuy State, Venezuela to an Italian father and a Spanish mother) is a Major League Baseball infielder who plays for the Toronto Blue Jays. Previously, Scutaro played with the New York Mets ( – ) and the Oakland Athletics ( – ). He bats and throws right-handed. Early career After spending seven seasons in the minors with the Indians and Brewers systems, and two seasons with the Mets as a backup, Scutaro made the most of his chance he was given when Oakland's starting second baseman job because Mark Ellis had a season-ending shoulder injury during 2004 spring training. It didn't take long for him to get in sync with Rookie of the Year shortstop Bobby Crosby in the middle infield. Scutaro starts the double play well, and his strength is a strong arm that allows him to go deep into the hole for grounders. Oakland In 2004, he reached career highs in batting average (.273), RBI (43), runs (50), hits (124), doubles (32), at bats (455) and games played (137). Although he strikes out more than he walks, Scutaro becomes a good contact hitter when it's necessary to put the ball in play. He hits to all fields, and is successful against both left-handed and right-handed pitchers. He was of great value to the Oakland bench due to his ability to play multiple positions, including second base, shortstop, third base, and left field. Scutaro made a name for himself with the A's as a clutch hitter who saved the A's many times during the season with his late game heroics, including the clutch 3-run double late in game 3 of the 2006 ALDS that put the game on ice and sent the A's to the ALCS, where they lost in 4 games. While in the minors with the Triple-A Indianapolis Indians in , Scutaro was one of four players profiled in the documentary film "A Player To Be Named Later". Because of his Italian heritage, Scutaro was given the option of playing for either Italy or Venezuela in the 2006 World Baseball Classic. He chose to play for Venezuela as a utility infielder. Toronto Blue Jays On November 18, 2007, Scutaro was traded to the Toronto Blue Jays for minor league pitchers Kristian Bell and Graham Godfrey.ESPN - Oakland trades Scutaro to Toronto to free up playing time for Murphy - MLB Scutaro was the Jays' third baseman for at least a month, after a finger injury sustained by teammate Scott Rolen, and then returned to a starter's role after an injury to David Eckstein in his right hip flexor suffered on May 6. Shortly after Eckstein's return, David and Blue Jays teammate, Aaron Hill collided trying to catch a fly ball. Hill suffered from concussion-like symptoms and Scutaro filled in at second base. Scutaro is the starting shortshop for the Blue Jays for the '09 season. Trivia *On June 18, 2009, after being issued a walk by Phillies pitcher Joe Blanton, Scutaro immediately took off for second base and slid in safely. *On April 15, 2007 in the rubber game against the New York Yankees in Oakland, with two on, two out in the bottom of the 9th and the A's down 4–2, Scutaro, who previously was 1-for-20 for the season, hit a walk-off home run off closer Mariano Rivera on an 0–2 pitch. Coincidentally, April 15 was the day which MLB honored Jackie Robinson, whose number 42 was universally retired and which Rivera is the last active player to don. It was also the first home run Rivera allowed on an 0–2 pitch since July 1997, when Marquis Grissom of the Cleveland Indians took him deep. *He is commonly called Super Marco. During games in Oakland, fans scream "MARCO!" and fans in nearby sections of the stadium respond "SCUTARO!" in reference to the game Marco Polo. This trend has continued with his new team, the Blue Jays, when they are playing in Toronto. *Another common nickname for him is Li'l Papi, after Big Papi (David Ortiz), since both players are known for coming through in the clutch. Since the 2004 season, the only player with more game-ending hits than Scutaro is Ortiz. * Marco and his wife, Marines, have two daughters and a son,Maria Veronica (5/24/02) and Valerie (1/01/06),Marco JR. *On July 6, 2007, Scutaro tied the AL record for errors in a game by a third baseman with four against the Seattle Mariners. *Scutaro is often referred to as "Scooter" by the fans at the Rogers Centre beginning in 2008. References External links Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of Venezuela Category:2009 World Baseball Classic players of Venezuela Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Kinston Indians players Category:Major League Baseball second basemen Category:Major League Baseball shortstops Category:New York Mets players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:People from Yaracuy Category:Toronto Blue Jays players Category:Major League Baseball players from Venezuela Category:Venezuelans of Italian descent Category:Venezuelans of Spanish descent Category:Akron Aeros players Category:Norfolk Tides players Category:Second Basemen Category:Shortstops Category:Players